Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Three
The Legion of Thieves ' 'Children of Fey and Night ''' '''Merit Debate Lissa Altanik The room was a deep blue, but with brown and green undertones that gave it an earthy feel. We were sitting at a wooden table illuminated by white dots of light that just floated all over the room. "I'm really sorry," I said for what had to be the fiftieth time. "No trouble," Max said. He turned to Dawn. "Best chance is to do what the queen wants. Agreed?" Dawn nodded. "Non ti preoccupare, Lissa," she said. "We'll find the queen's daughter and get you out, nessun problema." They got up. Max gave a quick two-finger wave goodbye and left the room. Dawn went just afterward, sparing me one final glance. "Dawn," I whispered while she was looking at me. "While you're out there, can you grab my stake too?" Dawn's expression was one of confusion, and then her features displayed a sense of understanding. She nodded almost imperceptibly before following Max. After a few minutes, I left the room and started to leave the way we'd come in. It took me about forty seconds to get hopelessly lost. As I walked, I felt a pressure on my shoulder. "Your friends already left," said the voice of Hawker Azure. "You are unable to join them. I must ask, what exactly are you doing?" I poured some of my magic into my voice. "I need to talk with the queen." "Very well," Azure said. He sounded collected; none of the vague, mindless agreeing that usually comes from my magic. "Come with me." Azure led me through the labyrinthine Court until we reached the queen. She looked at us as we approached her. "The thief has returned," the queen mused. "What is it she wants?" I ignored the risk and let my magic weave over my tongue in full force. "The others have already left to find your daughter. We are dedicated to helping you. I would like permission to leave so I can help find her." "I would hardly call your friend 'dedicated' to helping me," the queen said. "I believe he said that he refused to help after I unfortunately fell victim to the other one disguising herself as a vampire. Frankly, after that display, I need you to assure that they do not abandon this job." I pushed my magic a bit harder. "Max refused because you tried to imprison Dawn. If you release me, that would be a sign of good will between us. He'll have no reason to deny you again." The queen frowned, then nodded. "Indeed, your words make sense. However, I do not quite see the logic in giving a gesture of good will to you when you are trying to magically compel me even as we speak." My eyes widened. How did...? "The Fair Folk are immune to that trick, and it is tremendously easy to recognize." So that was why Azure hadn't dazed when I tried it on him. "So, unless you have any more to say, you may return to your room." I stopped using magic and immediately felt the strain on me. Clearly, that was not the most well-thought-out plan. "The fairies are immune, but are the vampires?" The queen thought a bit. "Magic stems from nature. Vampires are unnatural, and thus do not have the same connection to magic that the Fair Folk do. Are you suggesting that you be allowed to leave so that your compulsion can be used on the vampires?" I nodded. "This would be acceptable?" "Yes. Thief, I grant you permission to leave the Court of my domain so that you may aid your friends in finding my daughter and bringing her back here." I bowed once, then ran out. Chapter Four Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Chapter Page Category:Children of Fey and Night